Question: William is 64 years old and Ishaan is 12 years old. How many years will it take until William is only 3 times as old as Ishaan?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, William will be $64 + y$ years old and Ishaan will be $12 + y$ years old. At that time, William will be 3 times as old as Ishaan. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $64 + y = 3 (12 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $64 + y = 36 + 3 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $2 y = 28$ $y = 14$.